


Truth or Dare

by 90sgillovny



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sgillovny/pseuds/90sgillovny
Relationships: Eddie Lawson/Rachel Mason
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Truth or Dare

Rachel and Eddie are in her office and she’s trying to convince him to get involved in some new lunch study thing she wants to try to encourage the kids to prepare for their exams.

“Rachel, I’m not being funny, but I’m already running two after school things and now you want me to give up a lunchtimes as well?” He sighs, already knowing he’s probably going to end up doing it anyway.

“It’s only one a week for a month! Please, for me?” She looks at him, wide eyed and panicked.

Eddie rolls his eyes jokingly and signs off on the timesheet change. He doesn’t know why he bothers trying to protest because there’s just something about her that he can’t say no to, but he does know that his heart hurts when her lip does that quivering thing when she’s getting worked up about something. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Rachel throwing her arms around him.

“Oh, Eddie, I could kiss you!” She could almost feel the words floating in the air as she said them, hanging over their heads like a ransom. And that’s what it was. Their future either lives or dies following what happens in these next moments. _Can’t take it back now_. She thought to herself. This was the now or never moment. All the stolen looks and the ‘will they? won’t they?’ hugs that lingered longer than they should’ve. This is where she finds out if they could be anything more than just memories that keep her awake at night. The silence was deafening and Rachel was pretty sure she was about to have a heart attack. She let go of their hug and stepped backwards. _Why isn’t he saying anythi-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Eddie apparently taking a dive straight off a cliff - for all he knew.

“Do it then.” He knows this is the make or break, so he might as well say fuck it and see what happens. He wouldn’t ever forgive himself if he never found out what this could become. He takes a stride back toward her and she could feel his breath on her lips and their body heat radiating from him to her and back like they shared one being. He was so close that she stumbled back slightly, ending up sat on the edge of her desk. And she doesn’t know what comes over her but the next thing she says is

“Is that a dare, Mr Lawson?” Her voice almost a whisper, eyes twinkling in the light. Eddie raised an eyebrow, placing his hands by either of her sides.

“Well, we’ve already had the truth haven’t we?” He whispered back. Rachel scoffed at the boldness of that statement, even if she felt like her whole body was on fire with anticipation, she still wasn’t letting him have that one.

“Oh, and what’s that?” She narrowed her eyes and Eddie knew he’d started something. Their hushed tones getting breathier by the minute.

“You... Wanting to kiss me.” He rebutted and she stood up then, causing Eddie to step back and suddenly their positions were switched, Eddie leaning on the desk and Rachel’s face so close to his that he could smell the vanilla scent of her lipstick.

Her hands were barely touching his on the desk, almost intertwined, but not quite, her nails dancing over his knuckles and it was sending his brain everywhere except to a verbal response, so instead, he shot up from the desk, causing Rachel to gasp before he caught it with his lips. She let his hands wrap round her waist and hers went to his hair. Eventually they had to come up for air but only so Eddie could say

“Best game of truth or dare i’ve ever played”


End file.
